coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6546 (30th April 2007)
Plot Michelle pushes Steve away. She wanted sympathy, not a come on; she feels used. Steve tries to explain that he was trying to comfort her. Jack's happy once he realises the baby monitor allows him to go to the Rovers. Steve is embarrassed about being rejected. Michelle thinks she may have been too harsh. Sean and Violet go out to a bar looking for men. Violet is chatted up by a man called Gary. Carla arrives home with Ryan much to Liam and Paul's surprise. Sean and Violet arrive back early. Violet felt wrong going out on the pull. Sean chats to a man called Chris. Sean wishes they'd stayed out. Carla's smug about getting Michelle to let Ryan stay. Paul's angry that Carla and Michelle have been bought closer by the truth coming out. Sean persuades Violet to go back and find Gary and Chris. Steve confides in Lloyd about kissing Michelle. He says that he has made a fool of himself for the last time and from now on he is not interested. Carla tells Liam and Paul that Michelle will never forgive them. She is only letting them see Ryan for Ryan's sake. Michelle asks Steve to have a drink with her but he makes up an excuse. Violet and Sean return to the bar, they think Gary has left but he shows up. Violet gets his number. Sean tells Violet that he snogged Chris. Molly tells Tyrone she wants to have a baby with him one day. He says that he also feels like they have a future together. They decide they want to live together. They don't want to tell Jack and Vera yet but Vera overhears the conversation through the baby monitor. Both Jack and Vera are thrilled for them. Ken talks to Emily about his marriage breaking down. Michelle forces Steve to have a drink with her and tells him the truth about the crash. Ken feels like he has let his children down. Steve is upset that Michelle has only just told him the truth. Michelle makes a move on him but he rejects her. Michelle walks out. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Carla Connor - Alison King *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters Guest cast *Gary - Jarrod Cooke Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *Wong's Chippy *Street Cars *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Unnamed bar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle is stunned after Steve makes a move on her, leaving to a tense evening behind the Rovers bar - until the pair decide to clear the air; Violet and Sean hit the town; and Emily lends a sympathetic ear to a demoralised Ken. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,550,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2007 episodes